Water Angel
by AquaBurst
Summary: ZxK It was just supose to be a little walk and some water bendding, but all that changed when Zuko showed up. He attacked her and that is when the she...
1. Chapter 1

Water Angel

Chapter One

It looked to be past midnight by the position of the full moon in the sky. The stars shown brightly through the night sky as well. Katara sighed for she could not sleep. There was this dream she has been having for about a week now. It had the same thing happen over and over again, except every night there would be more added to the end. It was impossible for her to fall asleep now with another figure in her dream.

'He looked so much like…ah what am I thinking, that would never happen,' she said to herself.

'I might as well go do some bending. It always relaxes me.' She stood up and walked out of the campsite in search for a river to supply her with water to bend.

As she walked through the forest the cool wind breeze came and hit her face. At the same time she came to a river. The air carried the sent of the oceans salty smell.

"I'll be fine. We must have lost Zuko by now so I should be fine," she said in her mind.

She started doing the bending the water to her liking. With the twist of her hands she bent the water to circle her body. She then stretched it thin and long. With a flick of her wrist she did the water whip perfectly with a good _'CRACK'_ sound. She then paused and thought of what to do. Water circled around her body in droplets.

Then she started bending figures with the water. They were simply just of the people she knew of. Katara then bent two figures leaning in to each other. One female, the other male. They looked peaceful together and interesting. The male was warring a type of fire nation out fit, while the female wore a water tribe out fit. The thing that inters her the most was that they had angel wings. She then froze the water figures and caught it before it fell to the ground.

"Why is it I dream of you people?" she asked her self. She raised the ice figures in the air to reflect off the full moon.

Then she started to sing,

_Hush little one._

_Don't cry anymore._

_There may be a war going on but,_

_Go to sleep and you shall be_

_In a place where dreams come true._

_Where you can go to heaven and fly_

_With the angels_

_Any time._

_Go to sleep,_

_Don't think of this war._

_Just dream of what,_

_Makes you happy at the time._

_So sleep little one._

_Don't dream of fighting_

_In this time of war._

_So just close your eyes_

_And fall asleep_

_In to the world of_

_Dreams._

She sighed and looked torahs the moon. It lit the night and made it look friendly. The breeze came up and blew in to her face. This time it didn't have the smell of the ocean, but something else.

"Well, well look at what we have here," came a strong all to knowing voice.

"Now be careful out there Prince Zuko," said Iroh.

"Yes Uncle," said an annoyed fire nation prince.

"Lets move out," said Zuko to the six of the solders he was taking with him.

Zuko was going in to the forest with some of his men to look for the avatar. He had spotted him heading to the island long time before nightfall. He was sure this time he would capture the avatar tonight. As they walked through the moon lit forest Zuko heard a loud _'CRACK' _sound. He changed his direction to where he heard the sound, thinking it was the avatar. 'I will soon have the avatar,' thought Zuko. They soon herd running water and thought they were getting close to a river, and they were right. When they were starting to see a clearing they saw the river and not the avatar, but the water bending girl that travels with him. She was just standing there with water circling around her. 

Zuko signaled to some of his solders to circle the girl, but stay hidden. As they got in to position and a waited the princes orders they hid them selves. The prince was against a tree just a little to the right of her. He tilted his head so he could see what she was doing at the moment.

When he looked at her the moonlight was hitting her form just right.

'Wow she looks like a moon goddess when moonlight hits her form. Ah what am I saying she is the enemy,' thought Zuko. Zuko was shaken out of his thoughts when he saw her bending the water in to what looked to be people. She kept that up for a minute or two. Then she bent two figures leaning in to each other.

He saw her freeze them and catch it before it would fall and shatter.

"Why is it I dream of you people?" he herd her say to her self.

Then he heard her singing. Her voice was soft yet strong and gentle.

'That song is familiar. Wait her voice sounds a lot like how an angle would sing.' Thought Zuko as he listened to her sing. 'She is a lovely singer… ah what am I thinking. She is the enemy.'

Then the song stopped. So Zuko took the chance now. As he walked out of the forest he saw that she hadn't seen him yet.

"Well, well look at what we have here," said Zuko.

Katara turned to her right and there was the last person she wanted to see.

"Zuko," said Katara. Just then solders came out in a circle around her.

'Damn you Zuko. No wait I have my element right behind me,' she thought as she bake up slowly to the river be hinder her.

"Where is the avatar?" demanded Zuko as he took a step forward.

"Yah right like I would I tell you where my friends are." Said Katara.

"I'll ask you one more time. Where is the avatar water bender?"

"I'm not telling you any thing Zuko."

"Then you will be my prisoner. Get her!"

"I don't think so Zuko." Said Katara, and right when some of the solders came after her she made a wall of water surround her and froze. While half of the solders stopped the others didn't stop in time and hit the ice. Katara unfroze the ice jump over the bodies of the fallen solders.

Zuko had seen this and was _slightly_ impressed. He then shot a fireball at her, but she blocked it with a wall of water. She then knocked out most of the men with her water whip. She had also hit Zuko with. Next she made water drop lets in to shards of ice that surrounded her. Then she sent them to all the fire benders. Now only Zuko stood there in front of her.

"Seems like you are getting tired." Said Zuko.

Katara didn't say any thing. She stood there little beads of sweat coming down her face. Just then Zuko sent two enormous fireballs at her one fallowing the other. Katara put a shield of ice up and blocked the first one, but the second one broke the ice and burned Katara's hands. She screamed in pain as her hands felt the heat burn her skin.

She was now kneeling down on the ground as fire benders came closer. She suddenly opened to show her eyes were glowing a cobalt blue as she stood up water circled around her feet. Soon all the men were face first in the ground except Zuko.

Then water rose and started to circle her whole body. Zuko try to put it but it never went down. The water soon went faster around her body. Suddenly there was a blinding light. Zuko had to shield his eyes.

When the forcing light was gone Zuko and half of his conscious solders uncovered their eyes to see what happened.

Zuko stood shocked at what he saw. The girl was…


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long. I have been really buisy with school and computer problems. And just so every on knowsI don't own Avatar.( wish I did though)

Now onwith the story.

Water Angle

Chapter Two

He saw the girl frozen in ice. She looked as if to be a crystal statue. She was standing with her hands over what looked to be a hilt. When looking further on what she was in fact holding to what looked to be an ice sword. When he looked at her face she looked at peace. Her eyes closed and lips were straight. When he looked past her body he saw cobalt-feathered wings.

He was so stunned that he just stood there dumbstruck. He walked closer after he had got his posture back. He walked to the back and saw that in deed the wings were attached to her back.

'Wow, this is unexpected.' Thought Zuko.

Ok, men get the girl to the ship and tell them to prepare to leave when I get there. You four carry the girl to the ship. Don't break or melt the ice.

"We need to see if she has a mark of the water nation with angel wings on it," explained Iroh.

"Why?" asked Zuko

"I'll explain if when find it," said Iroh. So they looked. (No were near the no touch areas. Ok.) Zuko was looking around her neck when he spotted what looked to be some blue skin on her shoulder. He pulled the cloth covering the blue back. It revealed the water nation symbol with blue angel wings coming from it.

"Uncle, is this it?" asked the Prince.

"Yes. Just as I thought."

"What do you mean, just as you thought?"

"Well seeing as how they disappeared that means that the first water angel to appear in a long time will be _Prince_ or _Princess_ of them. In this case we have a princess with us."

"You're kidding _right_?"

"No she bares the mark of the Water Angel Princess."

"Great." Said Zuko. "Now I have a princess on my ship. Take her to the infirmary and make sure she gets a check on her health and have Dr. Sheng (I don't know his name for sure. Tell me if it's wrong.) Report on her health."

"And I will set a room up for her close to ours."

"What, why?"

"Well she is an angel so she must be treated with respect."

"But she is my prisoner Uncle."

"Need I remind you she is a princess?"

"Yah, but,"

"Zuko," said Iroh sternly

"Fine," said the prince giving up with his uncle.

"Sir what a bout the ice sword?" asked one of the soldiers.

"Take it to the room Iroh is going to give the girl," said Zuko as he left.

"Yes sir." Said the solder

As the solder went down to pick it up he nearly got his hand frozen.

"Ah! What the heck, is this a live or something?" Asked the guard as he unfroze his hand.

"Sort of." Said Iroh. "It is her sword that no one else can control. It freezes any thing that comes near it if not the owner."

"So how do we move it sir?"

"Pick it up with a cloth covering your hands." Said Iroh. "We need to take it to the girls room."

They left the deck and went down below to prepare the room for the angel princess.

As the bright light of the sun cast down on to the camp sight Aang slowly woke up from his enjoyable sleep to find that Katara was not up making breakfast or in the camp sight.

"That's weird." Said Aang quietly. He looked up to the sun to see what time of day it could be. The sun look to show that it would be noon in an hour.

"What the, we are usually up and gone by now. Katara always has food cooking to wake us," said Aang.

"Hey Sokka wake up."

"Take that fire nation scum," said Sokka in his sleep.

Sokka was dreaming of fire nation again. He punched the air in his sleep.

"HEY SOKKA WAKE UP!" yelled Aang.

"Who!" screamed Sokka? "What is it Aang? Couldn't you see I was sleeping?"

"Yah but it is almost noon and Katara isn't in camp."

"We might want to find her then."

"Right," said Aang.

2 minuets later

"You'd think she would be by the water," said Sokka.

"Hey Sokka come over here," yelled Aang from down the river bank.

"What is it Aang?" asked Sokka when he got there.

"Look," he said and pointed to the singed tree and stray shards of ice that lay on the ground and the ice sculpture.

"No, she couldn't have been captured!" yelled Sokka.

Iwill try to up date soon every body. and do R&R. PLEAZE.


End file.
